


the best laid plans (the morning from hell)

by Mylovelysnowbaz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, the best laid plans of mice and men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelysnowbaz/pseuds/Mylovelysnowbaz
Summary: this is originally a one shot from the tumblr challenge "4 weeks of fluff" for the snowbaz fandom but i have a bad habit of uploading anything i write to ao3 so here we areee.Basically Simon and Baz have plans, but nothing goes /to/ plan.





	the best laid plans (the morning from hell)

**Author's Note:**

> it's kinda rushed n not properly proof read, i might come back to it? let me know what you think!!  
> the --- signify time changes in the morning.

They were running late for the train. Which wouldn’t be so bad if they weren’t running late for everything else today too. It started with the alarm clock.

\---

“you told me you’d set it” Baz had said, annoyance and stress rose along the volume of his speech.

“I _did,_ now be thankful my body clock saved your ass” Simon had replied from another room, his mouth full of frothy toothpaste, toothbrush going nineteen to the dozen as he stood shirtless at the bathroom counter with his belt untied around the waistband of his black jeans which had somehow made it onto his legs in the rush.

“you set it for the wrong time, how did you do that?”

It was funny, 5 minutes before this, they had just woken up:

Simon woke up to a beam of light hitting his eyes from the window, Baz was next to him, still asleep peacefully undisturbed. His hair was a mess, spread out all over the pillow, over his forehead and eyes, Simon liked it like that, it was so authentic. The alarm hadn’t gone off yet so he assumed it was sometime before 8:30am. He looked at Baz and smiled, he didn’t know what he did to deserve this, life was pretty great. He was still fighting off sleep and so decided to try and carry on a dream he was having. Just as he turned around to put his head back on his own pillow he noticed the clock.  It was 9:26am. Suddenly he was wide awake.

“Baz…Baz… Baz!” Simon shook the sleeping body.

“What?” Baz murmured, coming around.

“The alarm”

\---

Now Simon was dressed, after scrambling out of the bathroom to his wardrobe and pulling out the first top he saw - it happened to be a plain cotton t-shirt with a pocket on the left breast, it was a dull turquoise, more green, it suited his skin tone which had darkened with the bright spring sun.

The alarm clock incident had disrupted their morning; autopilot was switched off and they seemed to forget everything.

\----

They had been walking quickly down the street when Baz had suddenly stopped and sighed in exasperation before turning around and setting off running, black hair horizontal behind him, roots flat to his scalp. What a sight, Simon snickered. It’s a good job the train station was only around 10 minutes away.

“Phone!” he had shouted from halfway down their cul-de-sac, alerting Simon of the issue.

2 long minutes later and Baz had just got back, he was out of breath after running and ready to give Simon the house key to their small semi-detached home to put in his pocket when he halted again.

“I didn’t lock up” he stifled laughter, if he didn’t he’d cry. He started to turn around again but was stopped.

“I’ll go, I don’t trust you” Simon teased, but he was still stressed, they were cutting it fine.

So, Simon went back, locked up and got the key.

\---

But it wasn’t just leaving the house that has gone disastrous and caused this phenomenal memory loss. Simon had planned this morning to a T. Which involved him being able to pack a bag in the morning before they left.  But, as with anything, the best laid plans Of Mice and Men often go awry.

“Baz fetch the ironing” Simon had panicked, there was no way he was going to get this case packed.

“we’re only going for two nights; we don’t need a lot” Baz had warned

“I know but I should have done this yesterday oh god” Simon paced.

“We’re going to have to come back, we don’t have time now, do it then, we can’t afford to be late”

“I _can’t_ ”  
 Baz walked up to Simon, placed a bundle of clothes of clothes in the case with his toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste labelled ‘seductive mint’.

“I’ll help you later”

“I don’t know” God he was stressed.

\---

So here they were, an hour and half and one missed train later they were on the way to the station and nearly there when Simon looked at his phone, and at his watch, then back to his phone.

“uh, Baz?” Simon said quietly, as though he wasn’t sure how to phrase a confession, unsure of the inevitable response.

“yeah?”

“We forgot the clocks changed”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! feel free to leave kudos and comments, or follow me on tumblr at grimmpitchftsnow.tumblr.com


End file.
